Trappend in a new world
by NikDean574
Summary: Jaden and Syrus find themselves in a familiar world that they barely know. How will they manage to get out? Are there other's trapped there? And what of this new boy who claims to be there to help?


"Jaden where are we?" came the timid voice of the blue haired boy next to him.

"I'm not sure Sy but where ever we are i'll figure out a way for us to get back, i promis. So for now how's about we have a look around?" Jaden looked as comfident as ever. All smug like he's some high and mighty know it all. But i know better.

"We'll see about that Jaden. Your problems are just starting" Said the tall dark figure who was watching them from above. His eyes filled with contempt as he watched them walk off. "I wonder if you'll be able to handle this challenge" the figure says with a chuckle before turning and walking away.

"Welp it's time to locate us some duelist." Said a boy in a bright red blazer and black beanie.

"kuri?" winged kuriboh says as he appears over the boys shoulder

"Yeah. We'll hurry. Nothing to worry about old pal. We'll find them. I know we will. Now lets get going." the boy says with a smile before he starts walking "Now question is, where to start?"

"This place is huge Jay and i don't really think it's wise to just wonder around. I mean what if someone or something attacks us?"

"Come on Sy. If that does happen i'll just duel the guy and kick his butt." Jaden say and puts a arm around his friends shoulder "I mean come on. It's not like i could lose."

"Dont be to confident now, Jaden. We wont know for sure unless it happends" Syrus says and looks up at his bud who wasnt exactly looking at him.

"Um Sy, think we're about to" Jaden says "i mean theres someone heading this way so i suppose we'll see what happends"

"Huh? Wait what? Jaden wait up" Syrus says and chases after Jaden.

"Hey!" Jaden calls to the boy before him "Hey we're you stuck here as well?"

"Hm? You mean me?" The boy in the bright red blazer says as he turns to face Jaden " Well i suppose it's something like that."

"Cool. So we're in the same boat. So uh what do you say we team up and try to find a way out of here?" Jaden asks

"Well sure. Doesn't sound like a bad idea though are you two the only one's here? Did others get brought with you?"

"Um well we're actually not sure. See we were with people when we were taken but we haven't seen anyone else." Syrus says "So um who are you? I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"And I'm Jaden Yuki"

"Jay Jay. It's nice to meet you" The boy says and smiles "By the sound of it there's a possibility that your friends are here somewhere. So who all was with you at the time?"

"Well lets see. There were ten of us total in the room. So that would mean Hassleberry, Alexis, Bastion, Jim, Axel, Chazz, Atticus and Jesse are here as well" Jaden say's. "Though i wonder where they could be. You'd think if we were together we'd wind up together."

"Not here. This world doesnt work by rules like that. Those coming in end up where the ruler wishes them to end up. If he wanted you seperated then he'd have sent them elsewhere." Jay Jay says and sighs. 'so eight then. This is going to be difficult. Hopefully it'll go smoothly though i doubt it"

"Then how do we know that he can't just seperate us now? Or keep us from leaving?" Syrus says as he starts to panic.

"Wow now Sy. If he could do all that i'm sure he'd have done it by now. Beside's it sounds like JayJay knows at least a little of whats going on so im sure we'll get through this. Right now we need to focus on finding the others." Jaden says to confort his panicing friend.

"I wont say i know everything but i do know some thing's about this world and the man at its head currently but that's something ill explain as we walk. Right now finding your eight friends and the four who came with me are more important." Jay Jay says calmly. "And don't worry. I do know a way out of here."

The three of them walked for a while before Syrus spoke up on a thought "Hey Jay Jay, uh not to sound like i dont trust you, i mean you havent given me a reason not to trust you but um, how do you know all this stuff? I mean it's a little odd isnt it?"

"Wow now Sy. He's probably just been here for some time." Jaden says

"No not particularly. See i'm not exactly from your time. This world has no time just a place in which anyone or anything can drag in anyone or anything. No need to worry about when that person lived so long as you know a name and a face." Jay Jay says as he continues on his way. "And for Trent his target was simple. He want's to get rid of you Jaden, or at least what's controling him does."

"Hold on a second if your from the future then what could i have done to him?" Jaden asks, rightfully confused.

"Not that far in the future. Only about 30 years. Fifteen years from now you have a child who is now fifteen years old. You left that child with Trents family and to Trent it was like you made it worse on him and his family. He believe that had it only been him and his brother his mother wouldnt have died like she did. But normally he'd never act on those impulses because he knows that it wouldnt be that way. But the spirit possesing him is a dark one, full of hatred and having known you for years took possesion of Trents anger and is using it to control him." JayJay says and glances at him.

"Wait so your saying i left my child in foster care or something?" Jaden asks confused. "Why would i do that?"

"To protect the child. See you had another child, one that when you devorced your wife was aloted to her. Your wife however has a mental desease, and though it hasnt been truely proven to be your reason, i personally believe you had every entention of returning after getting your other child away from your wife. Oh and it wasnt really a foster home. More one of the childs godparents, so to speak"

"So i knew the person well then?" Jaden asks, shellshocked by the information he'd been given and clearly confused by it all.

"Quite well."

"JayJay your that child arent you?" Syrus asks, shocking me to the point that i stopped walking.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Well i dont know. Guess it was the way you seemed to talk about it. Like you were trying to act like it didnt matter to you" Syrus replies.

"Man i was actually not supposed to let you know who i was. Messing with the the past and all" JayJay says.

"So what does JayJay stand for then?" Jaden asks.

"Can't say. Sorry but that's info i really can't give." JayJay says with a sigh.

"I see" Jaden says half in thought "Guess that make's since. But if that's the case then i can only assume you are connected to one of us?" He questions.

"Yeah something like that" JayJay says and glance around at the endless dessert that surrounds them.


End file.
